


Sam's Heart

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: This was written a long time ago as a part of a challenge, and I'm only now getting around to posting it.Thank you to Amarahosiris for inspiring this piece, love you boo!
Relationships: general - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sam's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LallybrochLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/gifts).

> This was written a long time ago as a part of a challenge, and I'm only now getting around to posting it. 
> 
> Thank you to Amarahosiris for inspiring this piece, love you boo!

Sam’s heart is not to be underestimated. 

It breaks when he watches someone he couldn’t save die, or when he thinks about all of the people he couldn’t help. He will step to the edge of sanity and then dance there so he can help save people. 

It heals when he watches his brother Dean dig into a slice of pie or bite into a hamburger that he cooked. The cracks are filled over when Bobby hands him a cold beer and gives him a congrats, or when Jody hand him a glass of wine with a deep nod.

He loves most animals with all of his heart and tries to help them as much as he can. When he hit Riot, he felt terrible and he ended up living with him for a few months. Before he left for good, he had stuck around for a day or two to make sure that the shepherd was well-taken care of. 

But he can be the most cold-hearted person if the need arises. He does not like his rougher, more hateful side, but he can see the use in it. 

His time as a soulless being has taught him the value of inner balance. Too much hatred and he can’t do his job without coming off as callous. Too much emotion and he will get eaten alive by the monsters and the psychological damage they seek to cause.

He hates the mindset he falls into after a hard hunt or he loses someone. His heart is locked away, and he feels like he has no emotions. 

The world will never know what true turmoil is like, they will never have to face the apocalypse. Sam and Dean do it for them. Sam has never felt true peace, and he won’t until he can feel it in his heart too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
